Hold my hand
by Bren Black Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella pierde a su padre al igual que Jacob? ¿Qué pasará después?
1. La bienvenida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

La bienvenida

Odiaba esto, todo lo que me estaba pasando. Mi madre tiene que irse de viaje con su esposo y yo tengo que viajar a Forks, donde vive Charlie (mi padre), y vivir con él.

-¿Estarás bien?-dijo Renne

-Si no te preocupes-le dije aburrida y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla con lo que le tuve que responder con una sonrisa de niña buena.

Ya dentro del coche me puse mis audífonos y empecé a escuchar mi MP3.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y me subí al avión y me dormí todo el camino.

-¡Bells!-gritó Charlie y me abrazó

-Hola papá-le dije sonriéndole.

Después de unos minutos nos fuimos a la casa.

Llegamos e inmediatamente me instale donde Charlie me indicó.

Me acosté cuando de pronto escuché voces afuera, así que me asomé por la ventana y vi que Charlie estaba hablando con un señor en silla de ruedas y un chavo como de 17 o 18 años.

Decidí bajar a ver quienes eran.

-Bella-dijo Charlie-¿Recuerdas a Billy Black?-dijo e imágenes azotaron mi cabeza.

-Claro como olvidarlo-dije sonriendo y luego volteé a ver al chavo que estaba al lado de Billy. Él era moreno, con ojos cafés azabache, cabello corto, usaba una playera negra muy pegada que hacia notar sus marcadas abdominales y era muy alto.

Billy y Charlie se fueron a platicar y yo me quede con él.

-Hola soy Jacob-dijo sonriendo-hacíamos tortas de lodo cuando éramos niños-dijo y sonreí por el recuerdo.

-Si, lo recuerdo-le dije sinceramente

-Bella ¡Bienvenida, de nuevo!-dijo Charlie y palmeó la camioneta que estaba al lado de nosotros.

-¡¿En serio?-pregunté sorprendida y feliz.

-Si Bells-dijo Charlie- es mi regalo de bienvenida

-Gracias-les dije y luego Jacob y Billy se marcharon y Charlie y yo entramos a la casa.

-Bella, ¿Qué piensas de Jacob?-dijo Charlie mientras se estaba sentando en el sillón para ver la tele.

-Am…es agradable-dije dudosa y el asintió.

Toda la tarde me la pasé acomodando mis cosas de la casa y de la escuela.

Al parecer no todo era malo aquí. Jacob podría ser un buen amigo.

Al momento de entrar a la escuela me hice amiga al instante de unos chicos muy simpáticos.

Ellos eran; Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Eric y Tyler.

Mike me estaba guiando a casi todas mis clases ya que yo aún seguía perdida.

Al momento de que fue la hora del almuerzo me tope con alguien que juré que no vería por aquí.

-Hola Bella-dijo Jacob sonriendo.

-Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije confundida.

-Tal vez estudio aquí-me dijo con tono burlón- no se tú-dijo y se empezó a reír.

Rodé los ojos y mejor me fui con los demás. Jacob hizo lo mismo y se fue con sus amigos.

Todos sus amigos eran igual que él. Cabello corto, morenos, fuertes y altos.

-Bella-dijo Jessica-¿Cómo le hiciste?-dijo entre sorprendida y enojada.

-¿Cómo le hice que?-dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Hablar con Jacob-dijo obviándolo- él no habla con nadie que no sea sus amigos-dijo

-Ah, pues, él y yo éramos amigos de niños y nuestros padres son mejores amigos entonces hablamos poco-le expliqué-pero dudó que vuelva hablar con el, es muy frío en el colegio.

-Así es el-dijo Jessica mientras comía un helado de limón.

Al terminar el almuerzo me tocaba clase de biología, por supuesto Mike me guió.

Entré y el salón estaba lleno y luego vi a Jacob sentado hasta el frente al lado de la ventana.

-Señorita Swan-dijo el profesor-siéntese en ese lugar junto al joven Black-dijo señalando a Jacob y maldije internamente.

Jacob se mantuvo serio cuando me senté.

Toda la clase me estuvo ignorando así que yo hice lo mismo.

Tocó para salir y Jacob fue el primero en salir.

En verdad no se lo que le pasaba, el día en que me dio la camioneta estaba feliz de verme y ahora estaba ignorándome por completo.

Después de unas horas salimos del instituto, me dirigí a mi camioneta y me subí en ella.

Ya iba a arrancar cuando apareció Jacob en mi ventana.

-¡Ahhh!-grité-me asustaste-le recriminé.

-Lo siento-dijo serio- ¿Vas a tu casa?-preguntó viendo hacia otro lado.

-¿Ahora te interesa?-le dije y me volteó a ver molesto.

-No-dijo-solo necesito saber si vas a ver a Charlie

-Si voy a estar con él- le dije con cara antipática-¿Algo más?-dije y asintió.

-Dile que no vamos a ir hoy a su casa

-¿Qué, me ves cara de cartero?-le dije y sonrió amargamente

-No, solo dile eso-dijo y se fue.

-_Si patrón-_pensé

Llegué a la cafetería donde comeríamos Charlie y yo.

Entré y Charlie ya estaba sentado en una mesa hablando con una mujer.

-Hola- salude.

-Hola Bella-dijo y me senté.

-Papá, Jacob me dijo que no iban a ir a la casa-le dije tragándome mi coraje.

-Que lástima-dijo y me crucé de brazos-lo siento Bells, creo que se me olvidó decirte que iban a la casa.

"_Ya me di cuenta"_

-No importa papá-le dije tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Comimos y después nos fuimos a la casa.

Al momento en que entre me frustré, tenía que hacer tarea y hablarle a Renne.

Decidí hacerla de una vez y después hablarle a Renne.

Subí las escaleras tranquilamente y después me senté en la cama para empezar a hacer mis deberes pero en ese instante sonó mi celular.

-Bueno-contesté

_-Hija, ¿Cómo estás?-_dijo Renne

-Bien gracias, y ¿Tú?

_-Bien, Bien-_dijo Renne apurada-_te extraño_

_-_Yo igual mamá-le dije sonriendo-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

-_Bien cariño, Phil esta trabajando mucho._

-Que bien-le dije-oye mamá tengo que colgar, tengo mucha tarea. Hablamos luego.

-_Ok, te quiero, pero me hablas Bella porque luego…_

-Si mamá yo también te quiero, adiós.

Suspiré, mi madre siempre quería hacer la plática muy extensa.

Después se me vinieron imágenes de Jacob a la cabeza, ¿Por qué me habría ignorado? ¿Éramos amigos, no?

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidar eso.

Terminé mi tarea y me dirigí a la cocina a comer una barrita.

Me senté en la silla y empecé a comerla.

El día, como siempre, estaba nublado y avisaba que estaba apunto de llover.

Terminé la barrita y tiré el envoltorio.

Ya que iba a subirme a mi cuarto tocaron la puerta. La abrí y era Billy lo mire extrañada.

-Hola Billy, no me lo tomes a mal pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, me enteré de que Jacob te dijo que no vendríamos pero fue una mentira, bueno, al menos de mi parte.

-Am…claro…este…pasa-le dije nerviosa.

-¡Billy!-dijo Charlie atrás de mí.

-Bueno, yo me retiro-le dije pero Billy me detuvo

-Bella Jacob esta afuera-me dijo y lo mire consternada-lo obligué a venir-dijo y rió.

Salí de mala gana y ahí estaba Jacob recargado en la camioneta…


	2. Terrible noticia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

-Hola-dije en un tono antipático.

-Que lindo recibimiento-dijo y bufé.

-No me interesa-le dije-¿Qué quieres?

-Am…déjame ver-e hizo como si estuviera pensando-irme de aquí.

-Wow, ya somos dos los que quieren que te vallas-dije y el sonrió.

-Bueno, ni modo me tengo que quedar lamentablemente-dijo y gruñí-ahora metámonos a la casa antes de que empiece a llover-dijo y me quede parada y cruzada de brazos, no iba hacer lo que él me dijera.

Jacob me miró de mala gana así que se acercó a mí y le aguanté la mirada.

-No pienso moverme-le dije y el suspiró y me cargo y me puso sobre sus hombros.

-¡JACOB BLACK, BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!-grité, no me importaba que me escucharan, lo odiaba.

Me ignoró y siguió caminando, estaba roja de coraje y vergüenza.

Me bajó en el umbral de la puerta.

Gruñí y me metí a la casa, solo alcancé a escuchar que se reía.

-¿Qué pasó Bella?-dijo Charlie divertido, ¡Había visto la escenita!

Me sonrojé y negué.

Fui a la cocina, necesitaba despejar mi mente y no lanzarme a Jacob y pegarle.

Respiré y me calmé un poco.

Volteé y enfrente de mí estaba Jacob serio. Me sobresalté.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije con tono hostil y el suspiró.

-Nada, no te preocupes-dijo y lo miré con odio. Ya me iba a ir de la cocina cuando me agarró por el brazo y me pegó a su cuerpo caliente, en el sentido de temperatura, y me tomo de la cintura.

-Suéltame-amenacé.

-No-dijo y se empezó acercar a mí- ¿Qué tienes contra mi?-dijo y lo mire a los ojos ya que mi mirada estaba en sus labios.

-¿Qué te importa?-contesté rápido necesitaba alejarme de él.

-Estás nerviosa-dijo y se acercó más a mis labios.

Antes de que perdiera la fuerza que me quedaba lo empujé con mis manos haciendo que me soltará de la cintura y me acerqué a él y le di una cachetada.

Sentí una punzada de dolor recorrer en toda mi mano.

-Ah-me quejé y la sujeté con mi otra mano.-Dios-chillé.

Jacob se dio cuenta y trató de ayudarme.

-Quítate imbécil-le grité y fui al congelador y agarré una bolsa con hielos y me la puse.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-dijo Charlie cuando entró.

-Creo que me fracturé la muñeca-dije y Charlie me miro extrañado.

-¿Con que?-Jacob se rió y lo mire con odio.

-Golpeando mi cara-dijo y Charlie también se carcajeó, bufé.

-¿Por qué te golpeó?-dijo Charlie entre risas, ahorita se le iba a quitar la risa.

-Por tratar de besarla-dijo y Charlie sonrió.

-Eso hijo-dijo y rechiné los dientes, salí de ahí y fui hacia mi camioneta, iría a que revisaran la mano.

-Bella ¡Espera!-gritó Jacob y caminé más rápido.

Ya me iba a subir cuando Jacob me agarró por la cintura e hizo que nos viéramos a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-dije me dolía tanto que no quise pelear.

-Yo manejo-dijo y asentí, él, me miró sorprendido.

Todo el camino estuvimos callados, la verdad seguía enojada por lo que me hizo.

Llegamos al hospital y nos sentamos en la sala de espera, luego de esperar media hora llegó un doctor, pálido, guapo y alto. Jacob gruñó y lo volteé a ver, estaba arrugando la nariz como si oliera mal.

-Isabella-dijo el doctor

-Bella-corregí, odiaba ese nombre.

-Soy el doctor Carlisle-explicó y asentí, me revisó la mano y la apretó un poco y gemí de dolor-es solo un pequeño esguince se te va a pasar, solo que tienes que usar un cabestrillo-dijo y gemí de frustración.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Jacob con voz hostil

-Uno o dos meses

-¡¿Meses?-dije y el asintió volteé a ver a Jacob y lo fulminé con la mirada.

Salimos de ahí y a Jacob se le quitó su cara de asco.

-Te odio, por ti tengo que llevar esto por casi dos meses-dije y él me miró arrepentido.

-Lo siento, jamás pensé que me ibas a golpear sino te hubiera detenido, no soy tan blandito como tú piensas-dijo y lo mire confusa pero decidí ignorarlo.

Jacob se subió en el lado del piloto y yo del copiloto, estaba cansada y no quería hablar ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Jacob calmado mientras manejaba.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?-contesté con otra pregunta lógica.

Asintió y mejor volteé a ver a la ventana.

Cuando llegamos a la casa las luces estaban apagadas, así que entramos y traté de prender las luces así que me adentré, un poco, a la casa.

-Bella, no entres-dijo Jacob y me jaló hacia el.

-¿Por qué demonios te tendría que hacer caso?-dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Por favor-dijo me sorprendí, hasta ese momento no me había dicho ningún por favor, así que le hice caso.

Jacob me estaba abrazando por la cintura y tenía cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté amablemente.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora-dijo y me guió hacia la camioneta y me subí al igual que él.

Manejó lo más rápido que pudo y llegamos, después de cruzar carretera, a un como pueblo con muchas casas.

-Jacob ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo y me miró ya que estacionó la camioneta.

-Nada, tranquila-dijo y salió de la camioneta y lo seguí.

De nuevo me abrazó por la cintura y me pegó a él mientras caminábamos hacia una casa.

Entramos y estaba una mujer con el cabello agarrado y con una cicatriz en una parte de la cara y un hombre con el torso desnudo y unos pescadores.

-Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el hombre pero no lo miraba a él sino a mí.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo Jacob entre dolido y serio, lo mire y su cara se veía contraída por el dolor.-Sam

El se fue con el tal Sam y yo me quede con la chica.

-Hola soy Emily ¿Tú eres?-dijo amablemente Emily

-Bella Swan-contesté extrañada por la actitud de Jacob- ¿Sabes lo que ocurre?

-No, estoy igual que tú-dijo y empezamos a platicar, Emily era muy agradable.

Después de unos minutos entró Jacob con Sam.

-Bella-dijo Sam y lo miré- te quedaras con nosotros esta noche-dijo y lo mire confundida.

-No puedo, tengo que ir con Charlie-dije y Jacob negó.

-No, te vas a quedar en mi casa tengo que explicarte algo-dijo y lo miré, después de lo que pasó esta noche ya no sentía precisamente odio hacia él.

-Pero…

-Aguanta-dijo Jacob y asentí dándome por vencida.

Fuimos a su casa y cuando entramos Jacob se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté y me miró y asintió.

-Bella siéntate-me senté al lado de él en un sillón.- ¿Tú crees en cosas sobrenaturales?

-¿Es enserio?-dije, esto era una muy mala broma pero siguió serio-pues no mucho que digamos…

-Ok-dijo- no quiero que me creas un loco ni nada por el estilo pero si existen, aquí hay unas leyendas que dicen que descendemos de lobos-dijo y enarqué una ceja- y sus enemigos mortales eran los "Fríos" que son vampiros-explicó.

-Y esto ¿A qué viene?

-Ese gen se transmite de generación en generación y yo tengo ese gen-dijo y lo mire como si estuviera loco.

-¿Me quieres decir que eres un hombre lobo?-dije y el asintió- ahora si que enloqueciste-dije y me iba a parar cuando el me sostuvo de mi mano buena.

-Es enserio y te lo puedo demostrar-dijo y me jaló hacia fuera de la casa.-No te vayas a espantar, no hago nada-dijo y negué, esto era la locura extrema.

Pero me tragué mis palabras cuando Jacob empezó a temblar y de pronto tenía enfrente de mí un enorme lobo cobrizo.

-¿Jacob?-dije y el lobo se acercó a mí y me lamió la mano.- ¿Cómo es esto posible?-dije y el lobo se fue a un arbusto. Lo seguí y en ese momento vi que estaba Jacob parado ahí.

-¿Me podrías traer ropa y ahora te explico?-dijo y asentí fui a su casa y entré a su habitación y saqué la ropa.

Fui hasta donde se encontraba y se la entregué.

Se la puso y vino conmigo.

-Es posible por el gen que me transmitieron mis antepasados-dijo y recordé lo que hacían y palidecí.

-Entonces tú…

-Mato vampiros-terminó la frase.

-¿Existen?-dijo y asentí-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?

Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos nuevamente en el sillón.

-Porque esta noche en tu casa había uno-dijo y me preocupé.

-¿Y Charlie, Billy?-dije y a él se le escapó una lágrima-Jacob…

-Están muertos-dijo y no pude evitarlo, me solté a llorar.

-NO, NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS, NO PUEDEN…-empecé a gritar y me paré dispuesta a ir a mi casa y verificar que estaban vivos pero se me hizo imposible ya que Jacob me abrazó, empecé a golpearlo con la mano sana hasta que me sujeté a él y empecé a llorar en su pecho.-No pueden…-seguía repitiendo.

-Lo siento-dijo Jacob que también estaba llorando por la perdida de su padre, los dos habíamos perdido a nuestros padres por esas malditas cosas.

Toda la noche me la pasé llorando por mi pérdida al igual que Jacob hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.


	3. Te necesito

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y estaba encima de Jacob, me levanté y me estiré. ¿Qué había pasado? Y en eso lo recordé, el golpe, la huída, la noticia…todo.

Se me salió un sollozo, había perdido a mi padre. Me senté nuevamente en el sillón llorando. Aún no lo podía creer.

Decidí salir a caminar.

Caminé y caminé, aún llorando, hasta que llegué a la playa y me tiré.

-¿POR QUÉ?-grité destrozada y empezó a llover. Ya no me importaba si llovía, si me caía un árbol encima o que me electrocutara un rayo. Me quería morir.

Empecé a sollozar, me dolía todo el cuerpo y en especial mi corazón.

-¡Bella!-gritó alguien pero no volteé no me interesaba en estos momentos.-Bella-dijo y esta vez si volteé era, Jake.

-Jacob-dije y me aferré a él con una mano.

-Tranquila-dijo y me cargó como a un bebé y me llevó a su casa, los dos estábamos empapados por la lluvia.

Me depositó en el sillón de su casa. Estaba destrozada.

-Todo va a estar bien-trató de calmarme

-No, nunca va estar bien-dije mirándolo-nunca.

-Si te quieres bañar adelante, traeré ropa de tu casa-dijo y los dos hicimos cara de dolor.

-No-dije antes de que se fuera-no me dejes sola-dije y lo abracé. Él me devolvió el abrazo.

-No va hacer por mucho tiempo y aquí estas segura-dijo, me dio un beso en mi frente y salió de la casa.

Tenía miedo pero decidí hacerle caso y me metí a bañar, necesitaba relajarme un poco.

Mientras me bañaba recordé todo lo que viví con Charlie, eran bonitos recuerdos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que caía de la regadera.

Salí de bañarme y me envolví en una toalla y empecé a cepillar mi cabello.

Suspiré con dolor.

Alguien tocó, me sobresalté y miré la puerta con inseguridad.

-Soy Jacob, Bella-dijo Jacob y suspiré y abrí un poco, no quería que me viera así. Extendió ropa hacia mí.

-Gracias-contesté y cerré. Después de unos minutos ya estaba cambiada y arreglada.

Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia la cocina, moría de hambre.

-Bella-dijo Jacob y lo miré-¿Mejor?-dijo y asentí, él se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Yo, obviamente, le respondí el abrazo, él era la única persona que me entendía en estos momentos.

-Ven preparé el desayuno-dije y nos separamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina y preparé huevos revueltos bastante ya que Jacob comía como animal, bueno en parte era un animal.

Serví el desayuno y nos sentamos a comer.

-Jacob, lo mejor sería ir a mi casa-dije y él casi se ahoga con el jugo.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo vivir contigo, me refiero a que te molestaría mucho…

-Te necesito-dijo y me rompió el corazón. Yo también lo necesitaba ahora y mucho.

-Y yo a ti-contesté segura

-Entonces quédate-insistió y asentí.

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos hacia la casa de Emily y Sam.

-¡Bella!-gritó Emily cuando me vio y corrió hacia mi-Lo siento tanto-dijo y asentí y luego fue con Jacob-también lo siento.

-Gracias

Estábamos platicando, bueno más bien, Emily estaba platicando porque Jacob y yo no decíamos nada.

Estábamos sentados en el sillón de Emily abrazados.

En eso llegaron unos chicos igual de morenos que Jacob y Sam.

Sam se levantó y saludó a todos, Jacob ni se movió, se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo.

-Jacob, hermano, lo siento mucho-dijo un chico con aspecto simpático luego se giró hacia mi-también lo siento Bella, soy Embry-me estiró su mano en forma de saludo y la estreché.

-Mucho gusto y gracias.

Así pasó con todos, decían que lo sentían y su nombre.

-Jacob-dije y volteó a verme-quiero hacer un velorio-dije segura y el dudó unos segundos pero asintió después.

De ahí nos fuimos a la playa a hablar acerca del funeral.

-¿En dónde es...están ellos ahora?-dije con trabajo.

-En el hospital-dijo y asentí-si quieres podemos cremarlos o sepultarlos.

-Por mí cremarlo pero si tu quieres enterrar a Bi…-no pude terminar el nombre- a él, por mi está bien. Solo quiero que estén juntos como buenos amigos que fueron.-dije y se me salieron las lágrimas.

-Los vamos a cremar-dijo y lo miré que su expresión era dura.

-Gracias-dije y lo abracé.

Realizamos el velorio, y todos los que conocían a Charlie y a Billy fueron, o sea que habían muchas personas.

-Lo siento mucho Bella-dijo Sue Clearerwater

-Gracias-dije mientras lloraba.

Jacob y yo recibimos muchos pésames y después de todo el velorio nos fuimos a su casa.

Colocamos los jarrones con la cenizas en unas mesitas con sus fotos y dos veladoras.

-Jake-dije y me abracé a su pecho y empecé a sollozar.

Así estuvimos hasta que oímos que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Ve abrir Jake-dije limpiándome las lágrimas- yo mientras hago la comida para distraerme.

Fue abrir y yo me fui a la cocina y empecé a preparar pescado frito.

-Jacob-alcancé a oír y reconocí la voz, era Sam.

Me sequé las manos y me dirigí hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Hola Bella-dijo Sam y Jacob volteó a verme.

-Hola.-dije seria

-Jacob, te necesito con nosotros-dijo Jacob no estaba convencido.

-Ve-dije y el me miró indeciso y asentí y se fue.

Bueno, estaba sola con mi alma en esta casa y mejor me apuré a terminar la comida para dejarla lista.

Terminé y me senté en el sillón a ver la televisión ya que no podía hacer mi tarea porque mi mochila y todas mis cosas se quedaron en mi casa.

Al poco tiempo me quede dormida, estaba muy cansada de llorar y de no dormir por lo mismo.

No se cuanto dormí pero al momento en que desperté estaba acostada en una cama y tapada.

Me senté en la cama y traté de recordar si yo me vine acostar aquí.

-Era mejor si te venía a dejar aquí, descansarías más-dijo Jacob que estaba sentado al lado mío.

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-No lo suficiente-dijo desanimado- 4horas.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿Tanto tiempo?

-¿Ya comiste?-pregunté y asintió.

Me paré de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina y Jacob me siguió. Me serví un filete y me senté a comerlo.

-¿A qué fuiste con Sam?-dije entre bocado y bocado.

-A patrullar la zona, hay un vampiro nuevo-dijo y palidecí.

-No vayas-dije presa del miedo.

-Tengo que, es mi trabajo-dijo y casi me suelto a llorar.

-No te puedo perder a ti también-dije desesperada.

-No me vas a perder te lo juro.

Terminé de comer y los dos nos fuimos a ver la tele, no teníamos otra cosa que hacer, los dos estábamos desanimados.

Tocaron la puerta y fui abrir.

-Bella-dijo Quil uno de los de la manada.

-Hola-dije seria.

-Vine a invitarlos a una fiesta-dijo, iba a contestar que no tenía ganas pero justo llegó Jacob.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienen que venir a mi fiesta-dijo y Jacob gruñó. Lo miré para tranquilizarlo.

-Quil, no es por ser grosera pero ahora no tenemos ánimos ninguno de los dos.-expliqué pero Quil parecía que no entendía razones.

-No importa, yo los voy a animar-dijo y Jacob bufó.

-Está bien-dijo Jacob y lo miré consternada.

Entramos a la casa. Le iba a reclamar, yo no quería ir a esa fiesta.

-Tienes que despejar tu mente-dijo e hice un puchero.

Nos arreglamos, milagrosamente tenía un vestido negro que iba con unos mallones y me los puse. Me maquille un poco para que no se me vieran las ojeras que tenían ni los ojos hinchados.

Salí y Jacob traía un esmoquin, que por cierto se veía muy bien en el, negro con una corbata azul.

Odiaba las fiestas formales, y justo cuando creí que por ser un chico reventado iba hacer una fiesta en la que te podías vestir de jeans la hizo con esmoquin y toda la cosa.

-Estoy lista-dije sin ánimos.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo y sonreí, era mi primer sonrisa desde que Renne llamó.

-Gracias, tu igual-contesté sonrojada.-digo tu estas guapo-corregí y se rió tantito.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos en su coche, era un golf, me gustaba y además, los dos coches, mi camioneta y el golf, los había arreglado él.

Llegamos al salón y Jacob buscó un lugar donde estacionarnos, ya que lo encontró entramos al salón…

**Aquí les dejo otro cap. Ojalá les guste… dejen review :D**


	4. La fiesta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

-Jake, Bells-dijo Quil emocionado- que bueno que me hicieron caso y vinieron-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego, él, se fue y nosotros nos sentamos en un sillón que pusieron cerca de la pista. El volumen estaba muy alto así que Jacob tenía que hablarme muy cerca del oído.

-Te prometo que te vas a distraer-dijo y me acerque a su oído.

-Ya me estoy distrayendo-dije y sonreímos.

En estos momentos ya era más fácil sonreír aunque aún costaba.

Luego de una hora de estar platicando, al fin, pusieron música para bailar y digo al fin porque todo el mundo, excepto nosotros dos, quería bailar.

Nosotros seguíamos platicando hasta que llegó Embry a interrumpirnos.

-No han bailado ninguna canción-dijo Jacob lo fulminó con la mirada.-Aunque me mires así yo pienso invitar a Bella a bailar-dijo y abrí los ojos como platos-Ven Bells-dijo sonriéndome.

-Yo… Embry, bailo de lo peor y a parte no tengo ganas-trate de excusarme pero no funcionó porque Embry me jaló y me sacó a bailar.

Esta canción era movida y sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo más grande de mi vida pero por la cara de Embry fue todo lo contrario.

Seguimos bailando hasta que ya no aguanté los pies.

-Yo pensé que no bailabas-dijo Embry y yo solo sonreí. Nos fuimos a sentar pero ya no estaba Jacob. Traté de buscarlo con la vista hasta que lo encontré bailando con una chica de piel morena, de cabello negro, ojos cafés y medio alta.

La música ahora era lenta. Sentí celos…

-¿Quién es la que está bailando con Jake?-pregunté tratando de sonar desinteresada.

-Es Leah Clearerwater, la hija de Sue y Harry.-me contestó Embry y yo asentí.- vamos Bella hay que seguir bailando-dijo y me paró, de nuevo, contra mi voluntad.

Estábamos bailando esta canción, que era algo incomodo bailar canciones lentas con alguien que apenas conozco y con una mano lastimada, y estaba viendo a Jacob y Leah como estaban bailando, que estaban bailando muy pegados por cierto, y Leah se empezó acercar a Jacob con intención de besarlo y me enojé y decidí ver mejor a Embry.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?-dijo Embry y negué.

-Embry, enserio ya no quiero bailar, ya me cansé.

Nos alejamos de la pista y nos fuimos a sentar de nuevo al sillón.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-dijo y asentí.

-Por favor-supliqué y fue a traer unas bebidas.

Estaba sola en el sillón cuando alguien se sentó al lado de mí.

-¿No estabas bailando con Leah?-pregunté y Jacob bufó.

-Si pero ella fue al tocador-dijo y volteé.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó y asentí, en ese momento llegó Embry con las bebidas.

-Toma Bella-dijo y me entregó el refresco.

-Gracias Embry-contesté y tomé un sorbo a mi refresco de limón.

-¿Van a seguir bailando?-preguntó Jake serio, noté un poco de irritación en su voz.

-Es que Bella…

-Quiero bailar-dije y los dos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos pero el rostro de Jacob al instante se volvió antipático.-vamos Embry-dije y lo tomé de la mano.

Aún seguía la música lenta así que me recargue en el hombro de Embry, me sentía triste por lo de Charlie y tenía que apoyarme en algo.

-No te preocupes Bella-dijo Embry y suspiré.

Giré mi rostro hacia donde estaba Jacob y vi como Leah se le estaba acercando peligrosamente a Jacob, tenía que hacer algo.

-Sabes Embry mi mano ya me empezó a doler-mentí-solo deja que descanse un poco y seguimos bailando.

Me apresuré a llegar al sillón y justo interrumpí el casi-beso que se daban.

-Ay perdón-dije y oculté mi sonrisa- Si quieren me voy… -dije e hice como si me fuera.

-No Bella-dijo Jacob y lo volteé a ver y me miraba divertido- quédate.

-Lo siento es que me empezó a doler la mano-dije y me senté en medio de los dos ya que la tal Leah estaba parada.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Leah con tono hostil.

-Bella Swan-dije y a ella le cambió su expresión a un poco de lástima.

-Un gusto-dijo pero note que era mentira.

-Igualmente-con el mismo tono lo dije.

Jacob se me quedó viendo y yo trataba de no verlo para no meter la pata.

Al poco tiempo Leah se cansó y fue a bailar con Embry ya que se moría por bailar el pobre.

-Lo hiciste a propósito-dijo Jacob y lo miré incrédula.

-¿Hacer qué?-me hice la tonta y se empezó a acercar a mí.

-Tú sabes muy bien que quisiste hacer-dijo y se acerco más.

Mi corazón se empezó acelerar por la distancia entré nosotros y Jacob sonrió.

¡Era su primera sonrisa sincera! Eso hizo que me sintiera feliz por primera vez durante este tiempo. Así que me atreví acortar la distancia entre nosotros haciendo que nos diéramos un beso. Era nuestro primer beso.

Sus labios eran tiernos y tibios y se amoldaron a los míos. El beso era tierno, con amor. Hasta este momento descubrí que me había enamorado de Jacob Black por todas las cosas que pasaron. Subí mi mano hacia su cuello para acercarlo a mí, el solo puso su mano en mi mejilla y la otra en mi nuca.

Los dos estábamos tan concentrados en ese beso que no sentimos cuando se fue la luz hasta que alguien gritó y me separé de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté a Jacob y sentí como se tensó.-Jake…

-Sal de aquí-entre en pánico, no otra vez por favor.

Jacob me ayudó a pararme y me sacó del salón y cerró la puerta de donde salimos.

-Jake, era un vampiro ¿Cierto?-dije y el asintió.

-Los demás su pueden hacer cargo, ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí-dijo apurado y justo cuando ya íbamos a salir se oyó como azotó la puerta.

Volteé muerta de pánico; era un hombre güero, pálido, alto y de ojos rojos como la sangre.

-¡Bella, corre!-me dijo Jacob antes de que se convirtiera en lobo.

Decidí hacerle caso ya que no podía hacer otra cosa en esos momentos.

Pero justo en frente de mi se apareció el vampiro y me aventó contra la pared haciéndome sangrar de la cabeza.

Empecé a respirar más agitadamente.

Sabía que iba morir, talvez sería bueno, digo ya estaría con Charlie y no tendría que sufrir por el resto de mi vida pero antes quería decir algo aunque me escuchara Jacob.

-Jake, te amo-susurré y justo en eso Jacob se abalanzó hacia el vampiro y le arrancó la cabeza. Me sobresalté un poco ya que no era normal que arrancaran cabezas enfrente de una persona pero mi impresión paso rápido ya que Jacob se empezó acercar a mí.

-Estas bien-susurré mientras salían lágrimas de mis ojos, me dolía la cabeza horrible pero tenía que aguantar.

El lobo se alejó y llegó otro con ropa en el hocico, Jacob la tomó y se fue a cambiar.

Después de unos segundos llegó Jacob ya cambiado; traía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca desabrochada que dejaba ver su bien dotado pecho.

-Jake-dije y él me levantó del suelo y me puso de pie.

-Estas sangrando-dijo e hizo presión en una zona sensible haciendo que gimiera de dolor.-Lo siento, vamonos.

Nos subimos al auto y Jacob condujo hasta la casa sin decir ni una palabra.

Llegamos y me bajé del auto rápidamente, necesitaba algo con urgencia para el dolor de cabeza.

-Jake, ¿Podrías darme dos aspirinas, por favor?-dije sentándome en el sillón.

Asintió y me las dio con un vaso con agua, me las tomé y dejé el vaso en una mesita, tenía que verme la herida y curarla pero Jacob me ganó ya que traía todo un botiquín y me empezó a curar.

Cuando terminó guardó el botiquín.

-Con esto te vas aliviar pronto-dijo y asentí luego sentí como se puso nervioso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunté y asintió.

-Es solo que no sé que habrá pasado con las personas de la fiesta-dijo y traté de calmar.

-De seguro están bien, los demás los protegieron-dije y le sonreí.

Después de eso me quedé dormida…

**Lamento no haber subido ésta historia ojalá les guste este cap! **


End file.
